SOL: Istrian Republic
The Most Grand Republic of Istria also called the Istrian Republic is a maritime republic situated on the island of Istria upon the Wilivorae Sea. The republic is a relatively young nation, recently granted a seal of independence by the Edirendra Empire. The Istrian Republic rules over a small archipelago, known as the Tresclou Chain. The main island, known as Istria is home to many different species and hosts the largest population of the three islands. The republic is famous for its immense naval fleet and merchants, which act as a broker between the Ahoman and Edirendra Empire. The capital of the republic is Eaweld-Shana, within the province of Vanlaere. The city hosts a large population of 400,000 people, with the majority being Humans and Hellacaen Ehl. The second largest city is the Cherbes, situated on the island of Sthudia. The republics naval forces are famous for their quality workmanship and cutting edge technology. The island also contains a prestigous Naval college with many of its top students being some of the best naval commanders in the known world. The most famous of these commanders is Rizard Barhodin, whos wit and daring won the important Battle of the South Sea against a large Ahoman fleet. During the battle he employed a tactic known as the Lance of Gohen, where he would create a long line of his own ships and steer right into the middle of the enemy. Once close enough, the enemy ships would begin to accidently fire upon their ally. The Grand Republican Army is a fairly large military force for such a small island, mainly due to the constant trouble with the natives. Most of the ranks comprise of compulsory service and Requistionaries, though the government holds the right to mobilize the citizens via conscription. The army is split into seven different regiments: The five houses are each granted an August Guard, well-trained troops well versed in the art of war, one regiment known as the 1st Matsavaht kept to manage the hinterlands, roads and inner forests of the island. The last regiment is known as the Republican Guard, tasked with guarding the various nobles and important people within the capital. If the capital is under threat, the guard will gather all the rich and their families and place them within the walls of the Grey Palace, and proceed to man the walls. History Trading Post Independence A Fine Line The Corsairs of Alkaren Geography Settlements The Tresclou Istria Sthudia Clanais People Population The Istrian Republics last-known population count was 1,780,000, divided among several races; Humans (Rendran/Tumb majority) 68'%', Ehl (Hellacaen, Natives) 23'%', Boggart (Duncen) 5'%', Other 3''.35'%', Fae (''summer court) ''<0.65'%''' The republics position between the Edirendra Empire and the Ahoman Empire has allowed it to become a trade centre, and with trade comes new people, religions and culture. The republic is one of the few pluralist havens known to Ahoman people like the Tumb, who refuse to work for the empire. The wealthy Hellacaen elves seek long-term trade relationships, and have strengthened ties between the republic and Ahoman nobility. The natives, an offshoot of Ehl, has been given land grants and must pay tithes of fruit, cattle or lumber to continue owning the land. The island also hosts a sizeable community of Duncen boggarts, who have made contracts with the local families to prevent any theivery and mischief. The republic has constructed and maintains a large alcazar for the Summer court of the fae, the alcazar hosts an unknown amount of faerie, but its believed to hold upwards of 950. Languages Gender Roles Culture Istrian culture is quite diverse, due to its many different peoples. Food The various cuisines of Istria, are commonplace meals with various exotic twists such as spices and sugars. One such meal is a Poak Cake, a layer of chocolate cream topped by vanilla wafers topped itself by Hellacaen spice. Clothing The trend is a mix of the nationalistic and exotic, with many of the upper class emulating generals uniforms with their own spin on it. Lower classes also have access to cloth of various bright colours, though most go for 'warm' colours. Pants are typically loose, accompanied by a cotton shirt and vest with a long coat. Covered footwear such as shoes and boots in the republic is rare, with only the soldiers, nobility and high-end government positions wearing anything that can be considered shoes, though even then sandals are the favoured footwear. There is a saying in Istria 'for every person who comes on the island, they must bring a hat'. This is due to the influx of exotic Ahoman headwraps and Rendran fur hats that dominate the public meeting areas. Hoods are common amongst the Natives and the Hellacaen. The temperature of Istria can be described as hot, dry during the summer and mild to cool, wet winters. Due to this, most clothing is made in layers, with a woolen undershirt and canvas trousers typically being worn with some sort of coat during the winter. During the summer, typical lower class wear includes loose cotton shirts and short breeches, coats of brighter colours are prefered to reflect the weather and the colourful flora of the island. Recreation Within the empire, a sport called Tojne has risen in popularity ever since the Fenders were canonized as an official military force. It is of native creation and involves six to eight players handling a heavy, round stone with several hoops that are carried by a long pole with a fishhook at the end. The goal is to continually volley the hoopball amongst your teammates for seventeen consequetive times. Another form of recreation is bathhouses, due to the fact that the many cities of Istria are only now beginning civil projects. Water is drawn by creating an underground aqueduct from one of the Twin Peaks down to the city. As the most populous cities are within close range of the sea, many of the lower classes who cannot afford to enter a bathhouse typically go-to-sea and perform activies on its extensive golden beaches. Many of the rich have developed buisness models that lessen the impact of their presence, opening much time free-thinkers. This has allowed the many educated nobles to paint, write and think about many plights the various classes face. Eaweld-Shana holds Istrias only collesium, a remnant of the Rendran colonies who prefered more bloody entertainment. The people have adopted it, for use in plays, capital punishment and even mock naval battles. Architecture Religion Istria is an Arxcentric nation, with 48% of Humans within the borders owing allegiance to Arx. Istria is more lax than the Edirendra Empire when it comes to breaking Arx' tenets, but will go out of their way to make sure state law is upheld. The second largest religion after Arxcentrism is Hineminism, the worship of the five original gods. The majority of the Tumb, Hellacaen and boggarts practice Hinemistic beliefs. The estimated amount of worshippers within Istria is thought to be 36%. Other major religions include Iuteucentrism, native Animism and Jacusism. Traditions Diplomatic Relations Allies Edirendra Empire Trade Partners Edirendra Empire Ahoman Empire Protectorates Enemies Government Administrative Divisions The land currently owned by the republic is split into five provinces, one for each Great Family. These provinces are led by the families Patriarch, who can create laws that only effect his province. The family that is voted into power has the ability to veto such laws, though it cannot create provincial law for a different province. Executive branch The elected Praeter is granted the ability to appoint his own retinue of a Chancellor, High Steward, High Admiral, High Marshal, Spymaster and Grand Vicar. *The Chancellor manages diplomacy and public relations. *The High Steward manages government construction and taxes *The High Admiral manages the navy as well as the proper protection of trade routes. *The High Marshal manages the armies and the training of levies and guards. *The Spymaster allows the current Praeter much sight beyond his own, and also acts as an assassin. *The Grand Vicar serves as the religious representitive of the Order of Arx. Typically a powerful cleric, with much sway with the order and Arx. Legislative branch Each province is seperated into at least ten sectors, each with a vote based on the amount of population within that sector. Typically every 10,000 people adds a vote for that sector. This method is good for representing the people and the laws they would prefer to enact. Judicial branch The Istrian government adopted the Rendran system of militant judges. These judges superceded the republics guards, and even have the ability to command Military companies to serve their purpose. Like the Grand Vicar, the Istrian Judges are divine agents of Arx, and are not prone to corruption or bribes. They do not serve the people of Istria, but its laws, government and god. Lower Judges serve in courts for petty crimes and fines, these judges are refered to as Judge Minoris while the Judge Magistaris represent Arx more faithfully and perform in the supreme court or where lawbreakers are found. Heraldry The Five Houses House Vanlaere The House of Vanlaere is a prestigious line of thinkers and naval combat masters, thanks to their heritage. The Vanlaere family descends directly from Rendran royal blood, only recently has it decided to change its name and continue as a new dynasty. During the early colonial years of Istria, the Vanlaere managed the navies and were tasked with taking down pirates and tribal raiders along the coast. Of all the Istrian families, the Vanlaere have the most claim to power both by respect and prestige, but also by sheer military force - as he who controls the waves, controls Istria. It is because of this that the current Praeter is of Vanlaere blood. The Vanlaeres crest signifies the mix of blood and water, with the purple streak representing its noble heritage - it also has the Neuvistrian shield, rather than the more pluralist families, such as the Vasser and Cayne's, Istrian shield. Soldiers under service of the House Vanlaere sport a deep-blue jacket with maroon trim and some purple accents. Of all of the traditionalist families (Vanlaere, Ocano and Iavarone), the Vanlaere have the most respect to other ethnicities - mostly due to the many Imperial Requistionaries that are dropped off at Eaweld. House Iavarone The northern coast is home to the House of Iavarone, dedicated worksmen and artisians tasked with managing the roads, buildings and many other facets of life. The house is descended from a peasant turned noble, who had served under the emperor of Edirendra - eventually granted the fief of Northern Istria and settling down. Through his studious descendants, the maintenance of Istria has never been a problem with the family prefering to fund excursions inland to create more gold mines. The house is also known as Guardian of Nortweald, as they actively patrol the northern coast and police the various tribes still clinging to their old, rustic lifestyle. The provinces capital of Haeden is home to the largest military academy on Istria, training many competent leaders and artillerymen. The Iavarone crest sports a red/green diveded by a golden band that strikes through the shield. This represents the difference between civility (green) and tribalism (red) while the gold band seperating them, represents the only thing seperating the two - trade and money. Soldiers under service of House Iavarone sport dark ivory coats with with verdant grim trim. Iavarone has a bad reputation when it comes to the natives of Istria, mainly due to their part of taking the northern coast which was once the only haven to the natives. House Vasser The north-eastern Indul Peninsula is home to one of the two progressive families, House Vasser. House Cayne House Ocano Economy Resources The island of Istria is quite small, but holds an average amount of natural resources including coal, marble, fish and farmland. Though due to its role as a trade-broker between the Ahoman and Edirendra empires, it has large amounts of steel, gold, electrum, silk, dragonwood and even vorpilium. It is hard to track what the imports and exports of Istria are, due to the many hundreds of traders in the capital of Beiaza. Currency The main currency of Istria is the Rendran Bild, which is a heavy, valuable coin made from gold. It was also the main currency when Istria was a trading post. Trade Ships and Transportation Major Roads The Imperial Route is a looping highway that hugs the coast. It was once the main supply route to the few colonies on the island. During the colonial period, the Empire hired tribals to guard passerbys in exchange for guns, clothing and food. While most travellers did not feel safe being watched over by the auxillaries, they eventually gained a reputation of honour and trust, never once abusing their power. After the independence movement, the tribal guards now known as Fenders were granted an honourary place in the Istrian military, to serve as sharpshooters and pathfinders. Over the years, the few Fenders that had stayed to guard the roads dissapeared, which led to widespread theivery by small groups of tribal bandits on the northern coast. Major Sea Routes Military Infantry The majority of the Istrian military comprises of three core units, the Line Warden, Levy Rangers and Fender Auxillaries. The main line usually comprises of a 5:2:1 ratio of units, with the levies and auxillaries sticking to the edges to curve in and flank the enemy. When dealing with tribal incursions, the main unit of choice is a mix of Sword Wardens and Levy Rangers, with the levies screening the heavily armour Wardens with cover-fire. Cavalry The native fauna of Istria are unsuitable for mounting, the few remaining coastal tribes are known to use dragon turtles against Istrian warships. Artillery The Istrian forests are dense, unsuitable for cannons. The few cannons purchased from the Edirendra or Ahoman serve upon forts - not on battlefields. Other Navy The Istrian Navy is its pride and joy, a large flotilla of top-of-the-line ships built in Eaweld or straight from the Edirendra Empire. The flagship is a 122-gun Man o' War dubbed "The Barhodin". Regiments 1st House Guard (Vanlaere) 2nd House Guard (Cayne) 3rd House Guard (Iavarone) 4th House Guard (Vasser) 5th House Guard (Ocano) 1st Matsavaht Regiment of Foot 1st Republican Guard